Republik vs Warschauer Pakt: Analyse
by ARC N7
Summary: Eine militärische Analyse über das Szenarion eines Eingreifens der Republik in einen eskalierten Kalten Krieg.


So, diese Analyse ist mal etwas anderes und die mit der ich mich wohl am weitesten aus dem Fenster lehne. Mass Effect vs Star Wars ist in Arbeit, aber vorher will ich das hier noch einmal machen.  
>Heute spielen wir mal ein Gedankenexperiment durch, das Thema vieler Fanfictions (auch deutschen) ist:<br>Welche Chancen hätte die Erde von heute, den Kontakt mit Star Wars zu überleben?  
>Ich will dazu anmerken, dass diese Analyse vermutlich die einzige ist, die dieses Forum mal gebrauchen kann. Hier sprießen Mary Sues und... Mary Sues (Anmerkung für die Leser hier auf der englischen Website: Ich meine das Deutsche Pendant zu diesem Archiv!), halt aus dem Boden wie sonst was. Dabei ist üblicherweise die Erde involviert und das führt bei jüngeren Autorinnen immer mal wieder zu kleineren oder peinlich großen Fehleinschätzungen.<br>Ich versuche deshalb auch diese Analyse an euch jüngere Leser zu richten und es verständlich zu erläutern. Könnte manchmal trotzdem schwierig werden, da für mich militärhistorische und rüstungstechnische Fachterminologie zu meiner Umgangssprache gehört.  
>Schon ironisch dass ich das so herablassend wirkt und selbst erst 16 bin, aber ich denke die meiner Leser die über 20 sind nicken gerade schweigend hinter ihren Bildschirmen.<br>Schade dass die Deutsche Fanfiction Community (zumindest im Bereich Star Wars) fast nur aus Kindern besteht, insofern wage ich mich mal an die Herausforderung denen angewandte Kriegsführung zu erklären.

Diese Analyse ist außerdem nur zu einem kleinen Teil in der Abteilung Crossover zu betrachten, da sie sich nur an real existierendes Material hält.  
>Aber gleichzeitig sind für mich immer visuelle Eindrücke vonnöten, um nicht nur Fakten auf dem Tisch zu haben, sondern ich mir auch ein persönliches Bild machen kann.<br>Denjenigen, die jetzt meine Urteilskraft zu diesem Thema in Frage stellen möchte ich kurz etwas erläutern.  
>Militärische Sachverhalte exakt zu analysieren und fehlerfrei darzulegen, wie ich es versuche, ist nicht nur mit reinen Daten zu bewerkstelligen. Ich hab mal zwei historische Beispiele für solche Analysen wo lediglich Information zur Verfügung standen: Dieppe und Market Garden.<br>Von einem rein objektiven Standpunkt aus hätten die Allierten bei beiden malen Erfolg haben müssen. Wer sich aber mit Geschichte auskennt weiß: Beide male endete es katastrophal als die Engländer und Amerikaner von SS Ostfront-Veteranen unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt wurden. In den vorangegangenen Analysen stand dass sie gewinnen werden, aber in der Praxis sah es anders aus.  
>Hier besteht das gleiche Dilemma, da die Schlachten über die ich beschreibe noch nicht stattgefunden haben. Aber da ich über Science-Fiction schreibe stehen mir sämtliche Infos offen und ich kann mir auch selbst ein Bild machen.<br>Und hier möchte ich mal etwas anmerken: Für diese Analyse habe ich als subjektives Referenzmaterial das Echtzeitstrategiespiel "Wargame: Red Dragon" genommen. Dieses Spiel ist einfach so realistisch, dass ich es als Hilfestellung nehmen kann. Schließlich habe ich in absehbarer Zeit nicht vor zur Bundeswehr zu gehen um Praxiserfahrung zu sammeln.  
>Ebenfalls mit eingeflossen ist meine jahrelange Erfahrung mit dem Spiel ArmA 2 das mit der ACE Mod so realitätsnah ist, dass die vielen Bundeswehr-Angehörigen in der Community es als das realistischste Spiel auf dem Markt sehen. Dieses benutze ich als zweiten Referenzpunkt.<br>Wer mir widersprechen will, kann sich gerne ein eigenes Bild von dem Spielprinzip machen. Ich verlinke euch gerne einige Gefechtsübungen der Panzergrenadierbrigade 37.

watch?v=iKkmvv4QdRE&index=31&list=PLB26B0DFE47C8AA8C

watch?v=uwxipSxQNhU

Diese Analyse ist dennoch kein Crossover, da ich mich komplett an real existierende Einheiten, Fahrzeuge, Waffen und Fraktionen halte.

Also, dann fange ich mal mit dem Szenario an, das die Invasion der Erde einleiten wird.  
>In der späten Phase des Kalten Krieges stoßen KUS und Republik auf die Erde. Da sind sie natürlich sofort brennend an unseren Nuklearwaffen interessiert, da sie solche selbst nicht haben.<br>Es ist eine Sache eine Stadt aus dem Weltall wegzuballern, aber es noch was anderes, Bomben von geringer Größe zu haben die das gleiche innerhalb weniger Sekunden schaffen.  
>Es ist ein Glück dass keine Terroristen (außer dem ISI) bisher an Atombomben gekommen sind.<br>Jetzt stellt euch aber mal vor, eine Bombe mit mehreren Megatonnen Sprengkraft explodiert auf Coruscant. Das gäbe bei der Siedlungsdichte etliche Millionen Todesopfer.  
>Um an die betreffenden Waffen zu kommen, müssen die Republik und KUS Verträge mit entweder der NATO oder dem Warschauer Pakt schließen und so kann der Krieg beginnen.<br>Ich weiß: Das ist ULTRA simpel gestaltet, aber wollt ihr wirklich dass ich eine 20.000 Wörter Analyse nur über die politischen Facetten dieses Szenarios schreibe?  
>Die KUS ist links genug, um als Verbündeten die Sowjets zu nehmen und die Republik ist korrupt und autokratisch genug, um sich perfekt mit den USA zu verstehen. Obwohl... Keine Ehre unter Kapitalisten, richtig?<br>Ich werde in dieser Analyse auf 3 Facetten eingehen:  
>NATO vs KUS<br>Warschauer Pakt vs Republik  
>NATO &amp; Pakt vs Republik<p>

Für die, die tatsächlich nicht wissen was NATO und Pakt sind, gibt es nochmal einen Crashkurs:  
>Die 'North Atlantic Treaty Organization' ist das Militärbündnis der meisten Europäischen Staaten und der USA.<br>Vertreten in meiner Analyse sind: USA, Kanada, Westdeutschland, Frankreich, England, Dänemark, Norwegen, Australien, Neuseeland und Schweden.  
>Nicht in der NATO, aber trotzdem vertreten, sind Japan und Südkorea.<p>

Der Warschauer Pakt war das Gegenstück der Sowjets.  
>Mit drin waren: UDSSR, DDR, Polen und Tschechoslowakei.<br>Außerdem mit im Zweckbündnis waren China und Nordkorea.  
>Obwohl China Russland vermutlich eher in den Rücken fallen würde, als zu helfen.<p>

Ich fange mal mit den 'Helden' an.  
>Bei der Republik haben wir es wie gehabt, aber ich werde auch einige wichtige (politische) der NATO mit drin haben.<p>

- Anakin Skywalker  
>Haudrauf-Taktiken von der stupidesten Sorte. Ich denke er kann in einem Gefecht ganz gut gegen die Russen vorgehen, da er ja Erfahrung mit zahlenmäßig stärkeren Truppen hat, aber sobald er auf Truppen trifft die intelligenter sind als Motostrelky oder DDR-Reserveschützen, wird er fatale Verluste hinnehmen müssen.<p>

- Ahsoka Tano  
>Sie taugt nichts als Offizierin und auf einem irdischen Schlachtfeld wird sie es wohl kaum überleben, mit ihren Schwertern herumfuchtelnd über das Schlachtfeld zu laufen.<br>Mal sehen ob sie den ersten Feindkontakt überlebt.  
>Ich hab es mal ein paar mal in ArmA 2 mit beweglichen Zielscheiben und einem 5 Mann Trupp Russen mit gedrosselter KI versucht. Egal ob die Zielscheibe 3 oder 30 kmh schnell ist, bevor sie in Reichweite kommt, ist sie durchlöchert.

- Obi-Wan Kenobi  
>Star Wars's Montgomery. Er wird in jeder seiner Schlachten den Sieg davontragen, da er vor jeder wegrennt die er verlieren könnte.<br>Im Ernst, er kann seine Verluste effektiv gering halten und wird den Krieg eher überleben als Ahsoka oder Anakin, aber selbst er würde vielleicht ab und an die Russen unterschätzen, was ihn nach und nach aufreiben würde.

- Mace Windu  
>Er hat zwar keine wirkliche Ahnung was er tut, aber er kann immerhin ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seine Männer in den Tod schicken, was gelegentlich nötig sein wird. Glatzi wird sich ganz in Ordnung halten können, aber etwa das strategische Talent der KI aus Wargame auf mittleren Schwierigkeitsgrad haben.<p>

- Yoda  
>Er ist eine Katastrophe beim kommandieren von Kampfeinheiten, aber er würde auch kein guter Unterhändler mit NATO und USA sein, falls er bemerkt was die Amis unter "Containment-Policy" verstehen. In Verhandlungen mit Taliban, Saddam, Osama und ISI würde ich ihn auch nicht verwenden, da er da viel zu idealistisch für ist.<br>In einem direkten Kampf wird er sich aber sehr gut halten, da die Strelkys ihn wahrscheinlich nicht einmal kommen sehen werden.  
>(By the way, mit ISI meine ich nicht ISIS. Der ISI ist der Pakistanische Geheimdienst, der seit Anfang der 80er die Taliban bewaffnet und finanziert.<p>

- Luminara Unduli  
>Sie hat die gleichen Taktiken wie Obi-Wan, aber dass sie nicht sofort wegrennt würde ihr in diesem Szenario zum Verhängnis werden, da ihre Napoleonischen Schlachtformationen dafür sorgen werden, dass sie das erste Gefecht nicht überleben wird.<p>

- Barriss Offee  
>Ehrlich gesagt halte ich sie für intelligent und anpassungsfähig genug, um die Taktiken ihrer Gegner zu kopieren und so zu überleben, was aber nicht heißt dass sie damit siegen würde.<br>Sie ist zwar einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, aber ich mache mir keine Illusionen über ihre Chancen eine Begegnung mit Speznas, Fallschirmjägerbattallion-40 oder VDV zu überleben, obwohl ich es hoffen würde.

- Etain Tur-Mukan  
>Sie wird ein würdiger Gegner für jeden Pakt-Kommandeur sein, da sie moderne Taktiken mit ihrer Jedi-Defensivmentaliät und Felderfahrung in der Offensive kombiniert. Ich will nicht sagen, dass sie nach irdischen Standards gut ist, aber sie ist fähiger und anpassungsfähiger als ihre Kollegen.<br>Ich denke sie wird es überleben.

- Aayla Secura  
>Angesichts dessen, dass sie niemals irgendeine militärische Ausbildung genossen hatte, kann mann sie wohl als Naturtalent in Militärischen Belangen sehen. Oder Bly hat ihr eine Menge beigebracht.<br>Ich denke sie wird in Koordination mit Commander Bly auf nach irdischen Maßstäben hohen Niveau gegen ihre Gegner vorgehen.

- Captain Rex  
>Nach irdischen Maßstäben ein passabler Infanterieoffizier, aber mann sollte genau wie bei Anakin nicht vergessen, dass beide Führungspersönlichkeiten sind. Das kann mann natürlich nicht immer von ihren Gegenspielern sagen.<p>

- Commander Cody  
>Er hat sich im genau richtigen Maß von Obi-Wans Truppenführung inspirieren lassen, aber er weiß immerhin etwas über Kriegsführung.<br>Wenn also eine Position verteidigt werden soll, ist er der richtige.

- General William Westmoreland  
>General Waste-More-Men ist ein Relikt aus Zeiten des Zweiten Weltkrieges und Vertreter der These, dass mann nur genug Feinde töten muss, um einen Krieg zu gewinnen. Er wird sich sicher gut mit Anakin verstehen.<br>Er hat tausende Männer sinnlos in einem nicht gewinnbaren Abnutzungskrieg verschwendet und seine Befehle haben zu einem regelrechten Völkermord durch US-Truppen in Vietnam geführt.  
>Seine Fehler hat er niemals eingesehen.<p>

- Saddam Hussein  
>DER Bekämpfer des Bösen im Nahen Osten und ein Leuchtfeuer der Demokratie. Kommen euch diese Aussagen irgendwie befremdlich vor? Die etwas jüngeren Leser wissen glaube ich gar nicht dass die USA und Saddam früher beste Freunde gewesen waren. Damals als er noch für die Amis den Iran plattmachen sollte, den sie ja vorher peinlicher Weise zur Supermacht aufgerüstet haben. War ziemlich Scheiße als die Milliarden Dollar an Kriegsgerät plötzlich in den Händen von Ayatollah Khomeini gelandet sind. Als der Iran die Irakis zurückgeschlagen hatte, wollte Saddam sich das Öl eben in Kuwait holen. Da war er dann plötzlich der neue Hitler. Dabei hatte er sich nie verändert. Er hatte sich nur umgedreht und wollte sich das Öl das die Amis ihm versprochen haben eben von dem holen, der auch die USA beliefert.<br>Er konkurriert jedenfalls mit dem Iran um Öl und mit Israel um die Position der Lieblingsmarionette der USA. Damit ist er einer der wichtigsten Verbündeten der Republik im Nahen Osten.

- Osama Bin Laden  
>Ein talentierter junger Mann, der die radikalen Islamisten in Afghanistan gegen die ungläubigen Russen führt und sich öfter mal mit dem demokratiefreundlichen Reformer und Widerstandsführer Ahmed Sha Massoud in die Haare kriegt. Massoud wurde 2 Tage vor 911 ermordet.  
>Aber die von der CIA gelieferten Stinger-Raketen gehen natürlich an Osama, da für die Amis in ihrer Kontainmentpolitik scheinbar aus Prinzip die Faschisten den Demokraten vorzuziehen sind.<br>Da Afghanistan ein wichtiger Kriegsschauplatz sein wird, ist er dort einer der wichtigsten Verbündeten der Republik.  
>Ich kann mir schon richtig vorstellen wie Jedi-Orden, CIA, ISI und Taliban Afghanistan die "Freiheit" bringen, wie damals 1996.<br>(Versteht eigentlich irgendeiner meiner Leser, meine zynischen Anspielungen?)

- John Perkins  
>Er allein ist zwar eigentlich unbedeutend, aber ein ideales Beispiel für eine Art Kriegsführung der USA die immer noch praktiziert wird und nicht einmal eine Kriegserklärung braucht. (Moment, die USA haben seit 1941 nie wirklich jemandem den Krieg erklärt! Die marschieren einfach ein.)<br>"Economic Hitmans" sind Geschäftsmänner die im Auftrag der CIA Entwicklungsländer mit maximalem Profit für 'Murrica ausbeuten und von den USA abhängig machen sollen. Finanziert von Spendengeldern und Entwicklungshilfen.  
>Hach ja, was tut die Containment-Politik der Welt gutes...<br>Aber vor John Perkins persönlich hab ich ziemlich Respekt, da er der erste Hitman war der ausgepackt hat.  
>Nur bis dahin war er halt wie er es selbst beschrieb: "Ein Pirat der Leprakranke ausraubt."<p>

- Henry Kissinger  
>Für jeden meiner Leser der über eine etwas fortgeschrittenere Kenntnis von Politik hat, dürfte Kissinger selbsterklärend sein.<br>Aber da ich es mal realistisch betrachte und ich vermute dass nicht alle meiner Leser mir grade folgen können, beschreibe ich es mal selbst.  
>Henry Kissinger war US-Sicherheitsberater und Außenminister.<br>Er hat im Konflikt mit den Sowjets immer eine Politik der Entspannung betrieben.  
>Ich kann seine Leistungen tatsächlich zu schätzen wissen, aber zur gleichen Zeit muss aber auch gesagt werden, dass er absolut keine weiße Weste hatte.<br>Ein Paar tausend ermordete Demokraten in Argentinien hier und ein Paar Bombenangriffe auf neutrale Staaten da.  
>Kissinger war vermutlich auch an der Sache mit den EHM's nicht unbeteiligt.<br>Er ist ein genialer Politiker und wird bei Verhandlungen mit sowohl Republik, als auch irdischen Nationen der entscheidende Faktor sein.

Tut mir leid, beim Pakt bin ich leider zu faul jetzt zu recherchieren, welche Befehlshaber der Pakt tatsächlich gehabt hätte.  
>Dafür habe ich vier aus Wargame rausgesucht, von denen ich denke, es lohne sich sie zu erwähnen und einige wenige aus der Realität.<p>

-"Der Mazurka-Tänzer"  
>Während des Aufstands in Polen und der NATO-Invasion der Tschechoslowakei hat dieser namenlose sowjetische Offizier einen losen Verband von Einheiten durch die Kampagne geführt, bis am Ende nur noch ein ermüdeter Haufen aus DDR-Unterstützungstruppen, polnischen und tschechischen Loyalisten mit veraltetem Equipment und einige wenige vernünftige sowjetische Kampfpanzer übrig waren.<br>Als sie in Tschechien eingekesselt wurden und die NATO kurz davor stand den Pakt aufzulösen, stieß er in einer verzweifelten Aktion mitten ins Herz der Invasionsstreitmacht vor.  
>Bei der "Flucht nach vorne" wurde die Hälfte des verbliebenen Equipments zerstört.<br>Als die Überreste die Streitmacht aus frischen Französischen, Deutschen, Britischen und Amerikanischen Einheiten angriff, gelang das Unmögliche: Ein Sieg.  
>Der NATO wurde in der Mission "Mazurka-Tänzer" genug Verluste zugefügt, dass die Sowjets genug Zeit hatten, um die Invasion zurückzuschlagen, da ihr Rückrat gebrochen war.<br>Da der Plan nicht von mir war, werte ich diesen Kommandeur als tatsächlichen Charakter und als Genie.  
>Ich muss aber auch sagen dass ich nicht so badass war dass ich die NATO einstampfen konnte. Ich hatte 98% meiner restlichen Einheiten in dieser Mission verloren.<p>

-"Der Warlord"  
>Er ist der Kommandeur eines Speznas-Bataillons und hat es nach dem Atomkrieg geschafft sich mit geborgenem Equipment und einer kleinen Armee von Anhängern (sowohl NATO als auch Pakt) durch Armeen von Loyalisten (sowohl NATO als auch Pakt) durchzuschlachten, bis er ein Raketensilo erobern konnte und damit als Rache für den Tod seiner Familie die Führung beider Bündnisse per Atombombe ausradieren konnte, bevor er von mehreren Divisionen an NATO Truppen überrannt wurde.<br>Der Warlord ist ein Meister des Blitzkrieges und von Kommandoaktionen.  
>(Meist war das Ziel irgendein Kommandofahrzeug zu zerstören, also bin ich meist mit meinen Helis durchgerusht um Truppen zu sparen.)<p>

- Der Typ der Japan erobert hat.  
>Was soll ich dazu sagen? Bei einer Übung kommen die Japaner einer sowjetischen Basis im Pazifik zu nahe. Einer der Sowjets wird nervös und schießt.<br>Tja, in einer Panikreaktion gibt der Befehlshaber der Basis den Befehl: "Climb Mount Norodnaya".  
>Heißt: Alle Sowjetischen Truppen im Pazifik beginnen mit der Invasion Japans.<br>Problem?  
>Anschließend erobern ein Paar Regimenter an VDV, Marinesoldaten und zwei Garde-Regimenter an Panzern, unterstützt von zwei kleinen Flugzeugträger-Kampfgruppen im Handstreich Japan und schlagen eine Armada an Amerikanischer Verstärkung ohne ein einziges Schiff zu verlieren zurück.<br>Problem?  
>Jedenfalls zeugt das ganze von dem Skill des Charakters. (Eigentlich von mir, da ich das auf Schwierigkeitsstufe 'Sehr Schwer' mit nur minimalem Meta-Gaming durchgespielt habe. Bei dem Grad an Unfairness gegenüber des Spielers durch die KI ist das bisschen Eigenlob verdient^^.)<p>

- Der Typ der vor Operation Storm-333 in Afghanistan Präsident war  
>Nun ja, wer auch immer das war, er wird sehr wichtig sein, wenn die Scheiße in den Ventilator fliegt. Afghanistan wird zweifellos ein Kriegsschauplatz sein und die kommunistische Regierung wird ein Problem haben, sobald Pakistan sich das Land mit Hilfe der Taliban holen will.<br>Und falls er es vorzieht wie in der Realität mit den USA zu verhandeln, werden er und seine Familie von Speznas umgelegt.

- Gromov und Sokolov  
>Die beiden inkompetenten Idioten die Afghanistan in der wahren Geschichte zum sowjetischen Vietnam gemacht haben.<br>Mehr brauche ich dazu nicht sagen.  
>Wer wissen wie diese Inkompetenz aussah, sollte vielleicht meine Sci-Fi Vietnam Story 'The Thin Red Line' lesen und den nächsten Story-Arc abwarten. Stichwort: Skywalker.<p>

Weiter geht es mit der Infanterie.

Die Republik:  
>Infanterie-Taktiken der Republik kann mann am ehesten mit denen der Napoleonischen Ära vergleichen. Keine Fahrzeuge, keine Spezialisten in den Squads, keine IFV's.<br>Für die Kleinen:  
>Die Klone marschieren wie in Star Wars: The Clone Wars in riesigen geschlossenen Formationen, ohne Deckung zu nehmen oder ähnliches auf den Feind zu.<br>Ich kann das nur als absolute Dummheit seitens der Jedi bezeichnen. Mir ist egal wie sehr George Lucas und Dave Filoni die Jedi als omnikompetent darzustellen versuchen: Es ist und bleibt dämlich!  
>Gegen einen Haufen noch dämlicherer Maschinen, kann diese Doktrin vielleicht funktionieren. Auf der Erde wird das aber furchtbar enden. Hier gelten schließlich die Gesetze von Schwerkraft und Logik.<br>Ich persönlich habe es in Wargame und ArmA gleichermaßen erlebt:  
>Infanterie, egal wie gut gedeckt, wird auf offenem Feld nach höchstens einer Minute tot sein. Es gibt ausnahmen, aber ich rede gerade davon im heutigen Stil einen größeren 'Sprung' zu tätigen und nicht wie bei Waterloo in dichter Formation im gemächlichen Tempo aufrecht über ein Feld zu spazieren.<br>Ach ja, als Sprung bezeichnet mann im ArmA Jargon, eine offene Fläche schnell zu überqueren.  
>Aber auf einem offenen Feld spielt es eigentlich keine Rolle ob es eine Miliz oder Elitetruppe ist: Sie wird sterben. Ein einzelnes Maschinengewehr reicht aus, um einen Infanterietrupp auszulöschen.<br>Und wenn die Klone wie die Römer anmarschiert kommen, würde sich selbst Vietkong (Nein, sogar die Roten Khmer) ins Fäustchen lachen, während sie ihre AK's aus guter Deckung abfeuern.  
>Nein, Moment. Letztere sind ja zumindest kurzfristig US-Marionetten gewesen.<br>'Murrica Fuck Yeah...

Auf offenem Gelände ist die Republik also mit Infanterie hoffnungslos verloren, da wir im Zeitalter der Maschinengewehre leben.

Sowjetunion:  
>Die sowjetische Infanterie hat extrem viele Unterkategorien und lässt sich daher als sehr vielseitig betrachten.<br>Die 'Motostrelkys' sind die leichte Infanterie. Sie sind aber nicht unbedingt mit den Klonen vergleichbar. Wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, sind sie immer motorisiert (wie jede moderne Truppe). Die Transportfahrzeuge können hier auch von LKW's über BTR 60's bis hin zu den modernen BMP-3's variieren. Strelkys sind aktzeptabel bewaffnet und haben eine reguläre Ausbildung genossen. Sie sind für die Klontruppen ein würdiger Gegner, da beide auf einem ähnlichen Niveau bei der Masse und Ausrüstung sind.

Als VDV wird in fast jedem Pakt-Militär die Fallschirmjägertruppe bezeichnet. VDV ist mit modernen ungelenken PA-Raketen ausgestattet, die auch auf Entfernung effektiv sind. Die Ausbildung ist sehr gut. Sie sind nach irdischen Standards keine Elite, aber dennoch überdurchschnittlich. Sie werden die Gegenstücke zu den Republikanischen Elitelegionen sein.

Die Marineinfanterie dessen Namen ich nicht aussprechen kann, ist wohl die gefährlichste Einheit, da sie immer in großer Anzahl kommt und die Soldaten trotzdem eine beeindruckende individuelle Kampfstärke haben.  
>Ich hab die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie aber SEHR schlecht ausgerüstet sind und deshalb immer richtig eingesetzt werden müssen, um effektiv zu sein.<br>Irgendwie wäre der Vergleich mit dem USMC passend.

Polen:  
>Mann glaubt es kaum, aber Polens Infanterie ist eine sehr effektive Truppe, wenn mann von den vielen Wehrpflichten-Einheiten und ihrer sehr zweifelhaften Loyalität einmal absieht.<br>Polnische Infanterie-Einheiten haben völlig veraltete und ineffektive Fahrzeuge, deshalb müssen die Infanteristen sehr gut sein, um die veraltete Ausrüstung auszugleichen.  
>Abgesehen von den Motostrelkys sind die polnischen Truppen sehr gute Nahkämpfer und können sehr effektiv in Städten oder Wäldern kämpfen.<p>

Tschechien:  
>Eine Menge Wehrpflichtige mit null Motivation, die nur dafür zu gebrauchen ist, die Tschechischen Unterstützungseinheiten zu decken.<p>

DDR:  
>Die Infanterie der DDR ist absolut genial.<br>Motorisierte Schützen sind verheerend gegen Panzer und Infanterie gleichermaßen.  
>Reserveschützen sind extrem zahlreich und kostengünstig ausgerüstet.<br>Spezialisten sind sehr gut und das FJB-40 ist ein absoluter Allrounder.  
>Die Fahrzeuge variieren zwar von gnadenlos veraltetem Schrott bis hin zu passablen APC's und IFV's, aber das machen die Qualitäten der Infanterie wieder wett.<p>

(Einmal zwischendurch eingeschoben für die die nicht wissen was APC's und IFV's sind: 'Armored Personal Carrier' sind Gepanzerte Fahrzeuge die Infanterie über größere Strecken Transportiert und dabei Schutz bieten. 'Infantry Fighting Vehicles' sind nicht notwendigerweise Transporter, da ihre Aufgabe eher darin besteht eine Menge zusätzliche Feuerkraft für die Infanterie mitzuführen um diese aktiv im Kampf zu unterstützen. Der geläufigste Sammelbegriff wäre wohl 'Schützenpanzer'. Heutzutage geht der Trend ja eher dahin beide Arten zu kombinieren.)

Nordkorea, Vietnam, Afghanistan und China:  
>Massen an Wehrpflichtigen oder Guerillas.<p>

Ich muss hier, um mein Fazit verständlich zu erklären, etwas weiter ausholen.  
>Dass die Republik verliert liegt nicht unbedingt an ihrem Equipment oder ihren Soldaten.<br>In so einer Schlacht würden einfach zwei radikal unterschiedliche Infanterie-Doktrinen aufeinandertreffen.  
>Die Republik benutzt ihre Klontruppen als napoleonische Linieninfanterie. Die Soldaten marschieren in geschlossener Formation über freie Fläche und schießen aus annähernd statischer Position auf den Feind.<br>Da in Star Wars beide Fraktionen ihre Formationen auf biegen und brechen zusammenhalten entsteht eine Schlachtordnung wie wir sie im 18. Jahrhundert verwendet haben.  
>Entsprechend fallen auch die Manöver aus.<br>Große Blöcke aus Leichter Infanterie werden strategisch Klug aufgestellt und notfalls verlegt. Die Truppenbewegungen erfolgen in direkter Reaktion auf die eines Feindes. Es geht zu wie beim Schach: Alle Karten liegen offen und der intelligentere Kommandeur gewinnt die Schlacht.  
>Die Befehlskette ist simpel: Der Befehlshaber entscheidet wo und wann gekämpft wird, der Offizier der Kompanie regelt wie gekämpft wird und dass der Kampf gewonnen wird. Er wird dann höchstens noch von NCO's assistiert.<p>

Auf der Erde wird völlig anders vorgegangen.  
>Wer gerade an Call of Duty oder Battlefield denkt, dem kann ich sagen, dass das nicht einmal im Ansatz zutrifft.<br>Diese Art von Geschwindigkeit gibt es höchstens beim Häuserkampf innerhalb eines Gebäudes.  
>Es sieht so aus:<br>Die Infanterie agiert üblicherweise in Fireteams, Squads oder Trupps. Diese bestehen abhängig von Armee aus 4 bis 8 Mann. Diese agieren in Koordination mit einander und haben ein gemeinsames Ziel das erfüllt werden muss. Zusammengefasst bilden sie einen Zug, Kompanie, Bataillon, Regiment, Kampfgruppe, Brigade, Corps, Division, Armee, Heeresgruppe, Task Force...  
>Die Gliederung nach oben ist sehr komplex und alles lebt von Koordination mit anderen Truppenteilen.<br>Jeder Abschnitt und jede Gliederung hat einen eigenen Offizier der für seine Ziele zuständig ist und irgendwo ganz oben ist der Befehlshaber der den Schlachtplan ausgearbeitet hat und einige Dinge managed, während die untergeordneten Offiziere das Micromanagement übernehmen.

Kämpfe in Star Wars sehen so aus, dass große Truppenverbände sich gegenüberstehen und sich gegenseitig beschießen ohne einen Versuch zu unternehmen auszuweichen.  
>Deckung kommt nur selten ins Spiel und bleibt oft nur mangelhaft genutzt.<p>

In der irdischen Realität wird Infanterie nur in Städten oder Wäldern eingesetzt.  
>Heutzutage ist Deckung das Wichtigste in der modernen Kriegsführung. Infanterie hat nur den nötigen Schutz vor Panzer, IFV's und Artillerie, wenn sie in Städten oder Wäldern ist.<br>Innerhalb dieser Operationsgebiete kommt es entweder durch Zufall oder Absicht zum Feindkontakt. Meist ist es eine feindliche Einheit der gleichen Stärke, manchmal sind es auch mehr.  
>Solche Schießereien werden meist über Entfernungen von etwa 40 bis 200 Metern Entfernung ausgetragen.<br>Auf beiden Seiten wird akribisch darauf geachtet dass alle Seiten abgesichert sind. (Heißt, auf jeden Weg über den der Gegner kommen kann ist eine Waffe gerichtet.)  
>Die beiden Truppen schießen solange auf die vermutete Position des anderen, bis auf der anderen Seite keiner mehr zurückschießt, der Gegner flankiert wurde oder der JTAC (oder auch FAC genannt) CAS angefordert hat.<br>Notfalls zieht mann sich eben geordnet zurück oder holt Verstärkung.  
>Massenschlachten sind im 21. Jahrhundert keine riesigen epischen Showdowns auf offenem Feld, sondern wenn sehr viele solcher Scharmützel auf einem relativ kleinen Areal stattfinden.<br>Dazu gibt es noch Spezialisten-Teams die spezielle Aufgaben haben.  
>Flugabwehr, Panzerabwehr, Aufklärung, Pioniere, Ingenieure, Langstreckenscharfschützen und MG-Unterstützungstrupps.<br>Diese Trupps sind dazu da im Verbund mit den Riflemen die Kampfeffektivität um ein fünffaches zu steigern, sind aber auf sich gestellt sehr verwundbar.

Wenn der Pakt sich also auf einen Alien-Invasor vorbereitet, ist das Prozedere klar: Eingraben! Es ist doch naheliegend, dass der Feind die bessere Waffentechnik hat. Schließlich ist er eine interstellare Macht und das muss was heißen oder?  
>Verteidigen ist halt kategorisch leichter als Angreifen und wie wir im ersten Weltkrieg gesehen haben, sind wir Erdlinge erschreckend gut darin uns einzugraben. Damals tatsächlich zu gut.<br>Dann kommen die Jedi in ihren typischen Art auf die Russen zumarschiert, die wahrscheinlich ängstlich so etwas wie 'Predators', 'Xenomorphs' oder irgendwelche 08/15 Hollywood Aliens erwarten. Und was erhalten sie?  
>Weiße Zielscheiben die weder Deckung nehmen, noch über irgendwelche vernünftigen Taktiken für urbane Umgebungen verfügen.<br>Dann halten sie mit ihren Kalaschnikovs, MG's und RPG's einfach rein.  
>Und was CAS und Artillerie bei solchen Formationen anrichtet ist klar.<br>Bei reinen Infanteriegefechten wird die Republik mit horrenden Verlusten eingestampft werden, da irdische Truppen deutlich schwierigere Kämpfe gewohnt sind. Ich schätze dass auf einen toten russischen Infanteristen bis zu 70 tote Klone kommen.

- Republik  
>Aufgestellte Soldaten: 3000 Klontruppler<br>Verluste: 2367  
>Verwundete: 545<br>Vermisst: 0  
>Gefangene: 88<p>

- Sowjetunion  
>Soldaten: 1000 Motostrelky<br>KIA: 33  
>WIA: 10<br>MIA: 0  
>POW: 0<p>

So kann ich mir die Verlustraten in den ersten Gefechten vorstellen. Es klingt unglaubwürdig, aber geht es im Kopf einmal durch.  
>Mein Fazit ist, dass die Republik im Infanteriekampf völlig eingestampft werden würde.<p>

Als nächstes die Panzer.  
>Diese sind so eine Sache. Es wird ja momentan in Frage gestellt, ob Panzer im Zeitalter der Panzerabwehrlenkraketen überhaupt noch zeitgemäß sind. Sie schlucken Unmengen an Treibstoff, sind teuer und ihre effektive Kampfentfernung ist kleiner als die von Lenkraketen.<br>Hinzu kommt dass sie ziemlich schwerfällig sind.  
>Wenn also ein Millionen teurer Panzer von einer einfachen Lenkrakete vernichtet werden kann, wieso dann überhaupt welche bauen?<br>Der Panzer war ursprünglich dafür gedacht Verteidigungen effektiv aufzubrechen und Infanterie zu bekämpfen.  
>Als mehr und mehr Länder nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg eigene Panzer bauten, wurde er zum Selbstzweck. Ohne ihn geht es einfach nicht, wenn der Gegner ihn hat.<br>Es ist einfach so: Hast du keine PA-Waffen, kannst du nichts machen. Ein Infanterietrupp hat alleine keine Chance gegen einen Panzer und das ist heute immer noch so.  
>Panzer werden im Gelände und vorsichtig in Städten eingesetzt, um Verteidiger zu vernichten.<br>Das Konzept des modernen Kampfpanzers ist, so viel Feuerkraft wie möglich in ein möglichst robustes Gehäuse zu packen, um so schnell wie möglich so viel Feuerkraft wie möglich auf den Gegner zu werfen, während leichte Waffen keinen Schaden anrichten.  
>Problematisch ist dass Panzer sehr plump und unflexibel sind. Ein versteckter Infanterist mit ner AT4 kann einen Panzer effektiv bekämpfen. Deshalb wird ein Panzer immer von Infanterie begleitet, die den Panzer in seiner Aufgabe damit unterstützt, dass sie in schwierigem Gelände als Augen, Ohren und Hirn funktioniert, während das Fahrzeug die Faust ist.<br>Wenn dann noch ein IFV im Verbund ist, kann niemand dieses Trio aufhalten.  
>Panzer sind gute Offensivwaffen, aber eignen sich aufgrund ihrer Größe nicht gut zur Defensive.<br>Die Kämpfe von Panzern werden auf mittlere Entfernung ausgetragen. Auf offenem Gelände sind Panzer sehr verwundbar für Flugzeuge und Panzerabwehrlenkraketen.  
>So setzen wir Erdlinge unsere Panzer ein.<p>

In Star Wars haben sie 'Kampfläufer'.  
>Diese fiktive Waffengattung wird meistens als die nächste Stufe der Kriegsführung und manchmal als völliger Unsinn bezeichnet.<br>Das Ding ist, dass es keins von beidem ist.  
>Sie wären in Städten sehr nützlich, da sie effektiv gegen Infanteristen vorgehen können und die Koordinierung mit Infanterie deutlich einfacher wäre.<br>Der Nachteil ist, dass sie auf freiem Feld reine Zielscheiben für Panzer und in Wäldern überhaupt nicht einsetzbar wären.  
>Trotzdem wären sie ziemlich flexibel in urbaner Umgebung.<br>ABER ich rede hier über die Art die wir aus Spielen wie Titanfall kennen.  
>Die Umsetzung in Star Wars ist wie jede andere militärische Konzept aus dieser doch nicht so weit entfernten Galaxie völliger Schwachsinn.<p>

AT-RT's sind von militärischen Konzept her futuristische Pferde an die mann eine sehr langsam schießende 20mm Kanone geklebt hat.

AT-ST's sind relativ nahe an dem von dem mir beschriebenen Konzept, wenn auch etwas plump. Eigentlich ganz nützlich.

AT-TE's sind abgesehen von einigen Design-Dails sehr effektive Fahrzeuge für den Einsatz in Städten.  
>Die großen Problemzonen sind das Cockpit, aus dem der Pilot von einem einfachen Glückstreffer rausgeschossen werden kann und der Turm wo das gleiche Problem ist.<br>Dass im Kampf gegen schießwütige Erdlinge die ziemlich viel DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA machen, eine Kugel den Fahrer erwischt ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Kann aber gut korrigiert werden indem mann da noch irgendwas vorschweißt.  
>Ansonsten ist der AT-TE wie ein extrem gut gepanzerter BMP3 abzüglich der Geschwindigkeit.<br>Eine bewegliche Festung, die perfekt für den Straßenkampf gegen Gegner die nur mit RPG's und keinen vernünftigen AT-Waffen bewaffnet sind.

(Anmerkung: Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen einer RPG und einer AT-Rakete. Eine 'Rocket-Propelled Grenade' ist wie der Name sagt einfach eine Art Handgranate mit etwas mehr Sprengkraft und weniger Granatsplittern. Die RPG7 die ihr vermutlich grade im Kopf habt, ist eigentlich keine Panzerabwehrwaffe. Sie soll gegen Infanterie und leichte Fahrzeuge eingesetzt werden. Versionen die gegen Panzer nützen sind exklusiv für Russland. Eine AT-Rakete macht keine große Explosion, sondern knackt einfach nur den Panzer. Deswegen sind sie nicht effektiv gegen Infanterie. Thermobarische Waffen ausgennommen.)

AT-AT's sind absurd große Kampfläufer deren einziger Zweck psychologische Kriegsführung ist. Obwohl mann mit den montierten Waffen aber auch exzellent gegen feindliche Panzer vorgehen kann.  
>Das Problem ist, dass ein gut gezielter Schuss aus einer hochkalibrigen Kanone auf eines der Beine, das Ding zu Fall bringen kann.<br>Jeder vernünftige Artillerist oder Pilot sollte dieses Ding treffen können.

Der A6 Juggernaut. Ganz ehrlich? Das Ding ist geil. Es ist so groß wie ein kleiner Häuserblock und übertrieben gepanzert.  
>Ich muss zugeben, das normale Equipment der Soviet würde da nicht durchkommen. Da wäre ein Luftangriff nötig.<br>Das Konzept dieses Fahrzeugs ist, als mobile Transport-Festung zu agieren. So ein Fahrzeug würde einfach durch normale Befestigungen durchrollen.  
>Die einzigen Waffen die dieses Fahrzeug ohne konzentriertes Feuer knacken könnten, wären Cluster-Artillerie, schwere Haubitzen, Bunkerbrecher-Bomben, Schiffsartillerie und (kein Scherz!) Nukleare Artillerie.<br>Dieses Ding ist brilliant entworfen und konzipiert. Ich frage mich nur, wie zur Hölle sich die Republik so was leisten kann? Bei den Kosten würden sich 30 AT-TE's mehr rentieren.

Es gibt noch etliche andere Modelle, aber das hier sind die in den Klonkriegen benutzten oder erstmals eingesetzten. Ich hab ein Paar ausgelassen, weil die eher spezialisierte Fahrzeuge sind.

Der Saber-Tank der Republik mag vielleicht ein ziemlich gutes IFV sein, aber der Fakt dass er so scheiße gepanzert ist, macht ihn zu genau dem: Einem falsch eingesetztem IFV!

Hier wird das Fazit schwieriger.  
>Das Problem ist, dass Reaktivpanzerung einen Scheiß gegen Plasmawaffen nützt.<br>Ein republikanisches PA-Geschütz, würde einen Panzer locker knacken können. Aber unsere Panzer würden absolut alles was die Republik hat, bereits aus Kilometern Entfernung zerstören können.  
>Im direkten Vergleich ist der Sieger eindeutig der irdische Panzer. Selbst ältere sowjetische Modelle, die gegen die NATO bestenfalls als Kanonenfutter taugen, würden wenig Probleme haben, gegen die Fahrzeuge der GAR zu bestehen.<br>Wenn die Republik zu nah herankommt, würden die Energiewaffen sich locker durch unsere Panzer durchbrennen. Zumindest die Fahrzeugbasierten. Ein Infanterie-Blaster hätte keine Chance, durch so viel Stahl zu kommen und das ist auch nicht seine Aufgabe.  
>Es ist wieder mal so, dass die Waffen der Soviets viel durchdachter sind. Die Republik hat hier tatsächlich Chancen im Nahkampf.<br>Ich gebe hier den Roten den Punkt, aber es ist hier zumindest ein relativ fairer Vergleich.

Jetzt die Artillerie.  
>Vermutlich der eine Aspekt des Krieges der sich nie ändern wird. Wie Napoleon bereits sagte: "Gott steht auf Seiten der besseren Artillerie."<br>Für die Kleinen: Das sind die dicken Kanonen die die dicken Geschosse ganz, ganz weit weg schießen...  
>Entschuldigt den Sarkasmus, ich weiß ich hab mit meiner Fachsprache jetzt schon fast alle Leser abgeschreckt, aber ich kann mich nicht einfacher ausdrücken.<p>

Ich will hier gleich vorwegnehmen, dass die Russen haushoch gewinnen.  
>Hier kommt einfach zu tragen, wie viel kreativer Spielraum für tödliche Waffen bei der technologischen Sparte der irdischen Artilleriesprengköpfe existiert.<br>Es ist völlig unnötig überhaupt Beispiele für einzelne Waffen zu geben.

Panzerhaubitzen können präzise einzelne statische Ziele oder große bewegliche Gruppen treffen. Sie können auch große Areale einnebeln, um die eigenen Truppenbewegungen zu verschleiern. Im Notfall können sie auch einfach als Kanonen in der Verteidigung eingesetzt werden. Grenzenlose Vielfalt.

Schwere Kanonen können relativ präzise die feindliche Artillerie oder Verteidigungspositionen treffen.

Die Raketenartillerie kann mit konventionellen Sprengköpfen riesige Bereiche unter Sperrfeuer nehmen, was NATO-Truppen den Vormarsch oder eine organisierte Verteidigung erschweren würde.  
>Aber ihr wisst ja, das die Republik diese dichten ordentlichen Formationen hat. Ich brauche nicht erklären, dass das ein einziges Massaker sein würde.<p>

Dann ist da noch die Napalm-Raketenwerfer.  
>Absolut verheerend gegen alles. Insbesondere die Klontruppen.<p>

Und dann die Cluster-Artillerie.  
>Das ist einfach nur noch unfair. Damit kann mann mehrere Kompanien auf einen Schlag dezimieren.<p>

Die Republik hat diese Kanonen auf Beinen aus der TCW Serie. Das sind klassische Feldhaubitzen (nur halt mir Plasma) und sie sind gut.

Dann sind da noch diese gigantischen Zielscheiben. Diese fetten "Läufer" bei denen ich mich frage wie sie sich eigentlich fortbewegen, da sie weder Beine, noch Räder, noch Repulsoren haben. Sie haben dann noch diese übertriebenen Strahlenkanonen, mit denen sie feindliche Schlachtschiffe abschießen können.  
>Völlig ungeeignet gegen normale Bodenziele, aber perfekt gegen irdische Wasser-Schiffe.<br>Sie sind aber auch Zielscheiben für jeden guten russischen Artilleristen.

Sonst hat die Republik nichts.  
>Das heißt, dass der Warschauer Pakt automatisch mit einem unfair großem Vorsprung gewinnt.<p>

So, eigentlich würde ich hier die Unterstützungsfahrzeuge behandeln, aber wisst ihr was? Die Republik hat keine! Keine Flugabwehr, keine AT-Plattformen, keine sonstigen spezialisierten Fahrzeuge.  
>Instant KO! Die gesamte Analyse is überflüssig, da die Russischen Bomber einfach die Scheisse aus der Republik rausbomben, bevor die überhaupt in die Nähe einer regulären Truppe kämen!<p>

Deswegen hängt es jetzt an den Raumjägern der Republik diese Analyse nicht zu einer völligen fiktiven Blamage werden zu lassen.

Es steht 4:0 für die Soviets, jetzt kommt das Finale.

Die Luftwaffe der Pakt hat in der Luft mit ihren Raketen und Maschinengewehren die überlegenen Waffensysteme, obwhol die Flugzeuge selbst Schrott sind.

Deswegen hängt alles an einer Frage und denkt ja nicht ich recherchiere das in einer "offiziellen" Quelle. Das mache ich allein mit meinem gesunden Menschenverstand.  
>Wie schnell sind die Raumjäger der Republik?<br>Im All sind völlig andere Bedingungen als in der Atmosphäre, also sind normale Infos sowieso nichtig.

Meine Antwort ist, dass die Raumjäger allein durch ihr Design nicht Überschallfähig sind.  
>Damit geht der einzige letzte Vorteil den die Republik haben könnte verloren.<p>

Mein allgemeines Fazit für die Republik ist vernichtend. Der Warschauer Pakt schlägt sie auf jeder Ebene.  
>Ich weiß, dass dieses Ergebnis dem Grundprinzip der Science Fiction, dass die involvierte Tech überlegen ist, völlig widerspricht.<br>Natürlich ist es nicht fair, dass ich nicht wirklich Recherchiert habe, aber dafür habe ich meine Erfahrung mit SW und meinen gesunden Menschenverstand benutzt.  
>So ziemlich alles in Star Wars ist von einem militärischen Standpunkt aus gesehen Schwachsinn.<br>Wenn ihr also eine Star Wars Story schreibt, solltet ihr darauf achten, dass die Erde in keiner Weise direkt involviert ist, da es sonst extrem inakkurat wird.

Endgültiges Militarisches Fazit:  
>Die Republik würde an einer Invasion der Erde zerbrechen. Ihre Truppen würden schneller gekillt werden als sie nachgeklont werden können.<br>Letztendlich würde die Aufgabe den Sieg zu erringen, an der NATO hängenbleiben.

MFG,  
>ARC N7<p>

PS: Den Faktor der Orbitalen Überlegenheit habe ich ausgelassen, da diese Analyse sonst überflüssig wäre.


End file.
